Confessions
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Amy breaks the news of Sheldon confessing his love for her to Bernadette and Penny.


Penny couldn't have said she was as excited as her best friend had sounded, but she knew something big must have happened when she had gotten Amy's phone call. Penny was still floating in the afterglow of yesterday night's re-made prom on the roof of 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue. It sure hadn't been her first but her best evening of dancing and having fun with friends, and Leonard had even managed to keep her from getting too drunk to remember anything the next morning. Penny sensed she could use some alcohol now though. She poured herself a glass of wine, eagerly watching the crimson liquid flow into the glass and splashing against its thin transparent walls. With a pleased smile she took a sip. Her doorbell rang and Penny cringed. It had probably been months since she had heard this sound last. Leonard always just came in and Sheldon did his peculiar thrice knocking thing.

The blonde shuffled through her living room, careful not to spill any of her wine, and opened her door to a brightly smiling Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hi bestie"

"Come in, Ames" Penny stepped aside and closed the door after the young neurobiologist had entered.

Amy tossed her satchel into the usual spot next to Penny's door and got out of her jacket. Her smile already told Penny that something great must have had happened with Sheldon and thinking about the possibilities, she unconsciously chugged her wine. If she had to hear about coitus between them, then she wanted to be tipsy at least. The memories of last night popped back into her mind and remembering how Amy had snuggled the ever-loving hell out of Sheldon while they had slow danced, killed Penny's hopes not to hear about details she probably didn't want to know.

"So, what's the 411?" The blonde dropped herself onto the couch next to her best friend.

Even though Amy's urban vocabulary had increased a lot ever since she had become friends with the Nebraskan beauty, she still couldn't help but shoot a confused glance at her.

Before Penny could explain, the door sprung open again and Bernadette entered the apartment, obviously out of breath and almost as excited as Amy.

"What did I miss?" Her voice was about ten times more high-pitched than usual and it almost made the girls' eardrums ring.

"Before you spill the news… I need more wine" Penny quickly got up and hurried over to her kitchen counter.

Bernadette rushed over to the chair and sat down, hands on her lap, eyes wide open with anticipation. A few moments later Penny came back and joined the group again, not entirely sure if Bernadette had thought the possibilities through.

"Okay. The reason Sheldon and I joined the prom late yesterday was because…"

"Here it goes" Penny mumbled and quickly took another sip of wine.

"I had a panic attack!" Amy smiled and paused for a dramatic effect but her friends clearly misunderstood that concept.

Bernadette's expectant smile positively dropped from her lips while Penny lowered her glass, partly relieved, partly disenchanted.

"Congratulations?!" The petite blonde whispered insecurely, sending a quizzical look to Penny. The answer was an equally confused shrug.

"Don't you want to know why I had a panic attack?" Amy looked around between her friends, unable to hide her excitement anymore.

"You dropped one of Sheldon's Star Wars figures?" Penny asked deadpan, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't lose one of his Dungeons and Dragons dice, did you?" Bernadette stared at Amy fake shocked and then grinned at Penny who tried to hide her grin behind the wineglass.

The neurobiologist grunted angrily and stood up. "I didn't come here for you to make fun of me and Sheldon. I wanted to tell you great news but if you decide to just stultify everything then I am going to leave!"

"Come on, we were just joking" Bernadette quickly assured as Amy walked over to the door.

"Yes, you know we love you and Sheldon. We're sorry. Tell us what happened!" Penny smiled at her best friend and they all knew Amy couldn't have resisted that even if she had tried.

With a sigh she walked back and got comfortable again. "Okay"

Bernadette and Penny looked at her with undivided attention.

"Sheldon felt really pressured to engage in intercourse with me. That was why he had left so quickly when we had met in the hallway. Also because he found me really pretty…" Amy grinned proudly. "Anyway. I told him he had nothing to worry about and that I will wait for him to be ready."

A sweet smile appeared on Bernadette's lips. If only Sheldon would have known how lucky he was to have this woman.

"Then I brought up the courage to tell him my feelings and…" Amy smiled, getting vividly hit by the memories of his words.

"And…?" Penny's eyes were wide as saucers.

"He said it first. He proclaimed that he loves me."

After Amy's words had faded away it was dead silent in Penny's living room. A few seconds passed and the weight of the neurobiologist's words had to set in either of her friends' brains. When the meaning finally struck them though, they couldn't hold back.

Bernadette and Penny started screaming and while Penny happily slung her arms around her best friend, Bernadette couldn't help but stomp her feet onto the floor like a little kid.

It was official. Sheldon loved Amy.


End file.
